


De bizcochos y Chez Cocó

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el mundo de Sherlock Holmes, nadie es tan inocente como parece.</p><p>Este fic participa en el rally "The Game is On" del foro I am Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De bizcochos y Chez Cocó

En la sala de estar del 221 B de la calle Baker solo se oía el sonido de los pasos de Sherlock. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Eran pasos calmados, no sus pasos de pensar. Daba vueltas en torno a los sillones y a la mesita de café, y de vez en cuando se detenía para dar mayor efecto. John a veces se burlaba de él por ser demasiado teatral, pero si lo que quería en esos momentos era poner nervioso a alguien, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

La señora Hudson estaba sentada en el sillón de John, retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo. John estaba de pie, apoyado en la chimenea con los brazos cruzados, y en su rostro parecía estarse gestando una tormenta. La situación, en general, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Sherlock, yo...

—No le he dado permiso para hablar, señora Hudson—le interrumpió Sherlock—. Hable solo cuando yo le pregunte.

—Sí, pero Sherlock, deja que te explique...

El detective alzó la mano para rechazar su explicación. Después suspiró y volvió a echarse a andar por la habitación con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dura esto? ¿Es desde el principio, o Mycroft la convenció más adelante, con dinero, o con un viaje al Caribe o con quéseyoqué?

—Verás, si me dejas explicarte...

Sherlock dio un bufido de impaciencia y continuó dando zancadas por el salón. La expresión dura de John empezó a caer al fin.

—Sherlock, vas a acabar haciendo un agujero en la alfombra.

—¡Mejor! ¡Es SU alfombra!

—...Y de todas formas, está tardando un poco, ¿no?

—Será su hora del té con pastas— gruñó Sherlock—. Cualquier crisis es menos importante para él que una buena dosis de azúcar.

—Eran scones con merengue de limón, querido hermano. No le iba a hacer un feo al cocinero del club Diógenes.

Los tres se volvieron hacia la puerta al oír aquella voz proveniente del descansillo. El hermano mayor de los Holmes apareció en el umbral con su sempiterna media sonrisa, empujando la puerta con su paraguas para abrirla del todo.

—Y tampoco definiría esta pequeña comedia como una crisis—. Mycroft Holmes cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero de su hermano, suspirando—. Buenas tardes, John. Señora Hudson, encantado de verla de nuevo. Sherlock.

—Por fin apareces— dijo Sherlock de mala manera—. Hemos pillado a la señora Hudson hace más de una hora, tu servicio de vigilancia está volviéndose lento. En este tiempo podríamos haberla matado, haberle dado una paliza...

La señora Hudson jadeó y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—...Haberle cortado la lengua por espía...— continuó Sherlock, mirando a la señora Hudson con una sonrisita torcida.

La mujer se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustada.

—¡Déjala ya, Sherlock, por el amor de Dios!— exclamó John.

Mycroft cruzó las piernas con calma y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Siempre tan dramático— comentó con voz tranquila—. Mi equipo sabía que no le haríais ningún daño a vuestra casera. Además, ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano esto iba a salir a la luz. Al fin y al cabo, Martha Hudson nunca ha pasado de ser una espía aficionada.

—¡Ja!—exclamó John—. La verdad, no pensaba que lo fueras a confesar así de fácil.

—Yo... ¿Puedo irme ya?

La mujer intentó levantarse, pero Sherlock se lo impidió con una mano firme en su brazo.

—Si no le importa, ahora que ya estamos todos me gustaría oír esa explicación que nos iba a dar.

La señora Hudson se retorció de nuevo las manos y miró a Mycroft Holmes con cara de súplica. Este tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

—Está bien, yo lo explicaré. Sherlock, lo cierto es que tu casera y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Recordarás, sin duda, la condena a muerte de su marido, el traficante de drogas.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! De hecho, si no fuera por mí ese villano habría salido libre para seguir atormentando a la señora Hudson.

—Y te estoy muy agradecida por ello, Sherlock, ya lo sabes— se apresuró a añadir la mujer.

—¡Y me lo paga colocando cámaras y micrófonos en mi sala de estar!— le gritó Sherlock, indignado.

La mujer volvió a encogerse en el sillón, con la vista clavada en su falda.

—Lo que quizá no sabías, querido hermano— siguió Mycroft, arrastrando la voz en ese “querido”, con sorna—, es que los jefes de los cárteles de heroína no perdonan las deudas tan fácilmente, y que acudieron a la viuda a reclamarle los millones de dólares que su marido debía devolverles—. Sherlock se giró para mirar a su casera, frunciendo el ceño, y John se mordió los labios con expresión preocupada—. A la buena de Martha Hudson no le quedó otro remedio que seguir trabajando para el cártel.

—¿Traficaba con drogas?— preguntó John, asombrado.

—Fueron solo pequeños trabajos... Solo lo que podía hacer con mi tapadera de bailarina exótica—. John repitió en silencio aquellas palabras, “bailarina exótica”, mientras Sherlock seguía estudiándola, inmutable—. Pero entonces Milly, mi compañera en el número de baile, murió de sobredosis, y claro, tuve que poner tierra por medio antes de que la policía investigase y encontrase los paquetes que guardaba en mi taquilla... Acabé en Chicago, congelándome como una rata, un clima peor que el de Londres, y encima los trabajos de bailarina eran inmundos, menuda gentuza... Los trabajillos para el cártel me iban sacando de apuros, hasta que tuvimos un pequeño problemilla en el asunto del Banco Lewis...

—¿Un... un banco?— balbuceó John—. No me diga que usted...

—¡Oh, no, yo no lo robé! Mi trabajo consistía en enseñar un poco de pechuga al interventor y mantenerlo distraído mientras los chicos entraban por el sótano contiguo, y luego, claro, entretener un poco a los rehenes... Nada serio.

—Nada serio— repitió John, pasmado.

—El caso es que la salida no fue tan triunfal como habíamos planeado, y nos encontramos con la policía pisándonos los talones... Así que tuvimos que separarnos y movernos rápido. Esta vez acabé en San Francisco; mucho más agradable que Chicago, ¡no se puede comparar! Allí el cártel tenía un establecimiento muy famoso, Chez Cocó, y me propusieron regentarlo.

John se frotó las sienes, cerrando los ojos.

—No hace falta que nos diga a qué se dedicaba el local... — pidió.

—¡Nuestras chicas eran famosas en todo el estado! Y yo tenía también un montón de pretendientes, ¿eh? Todavía estaba de buen ver, pero claro, yo no me dedicaba a eso.

—De verdad, no necesitamos detalles— insistió John.

—¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver con que ahora se dedique a espiarnos?— cortó Sherlock, con la voz gélida como un témpano.

Esta vez fue Mycroft quien continuó el relato de las andanzas de la señora Hudson.

—El FBI clausuró Chez Cocó, y en la investigación aparecieron pruebas que involucraban el local con varios asesinatos de miembros de la mafia. La señora Hudson fue deportada a Gran Bretaña para ser juzgada por sus crímenes, y ahí fue donde entré yo. Ha estado trabajando para nosotros unos cuantos años, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que se redima de todas sus actividades ilegales. Cuando tu anterior casero finalmente te echó de aquel antro donde vivías, querido hermano, aproveché su conexión contigo para pedirle que se pusiera en contacto y te ofreciera un apartamento.

Sherlock rechinó los dientes.

—¡...Tú!

—¿De verdad pensabas que alguien como la Martha Hudson que conociste en Florida podría permitirse comprar una casa como esta, en pleno corazón de Londres? Tsch. Si no lo viste desde el principio fue porque no quisiste, Sherlock.

John se quedó mirando a su casera como si la viera por primera vez.

—No me puedo creer que sea usted una criminal, señora Hudson— murmuró. Entonces miró a Sherlock y frunció el ceño—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? ¡Si siempre lo sabes todo!

Sherlock se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

—Sabía... algo, desde luego. Algunas cosas eran obvias. Pero no me imaginaba que un día la descubriría in fraganti colocando micrófonos en nuestra casa.

—¡Es que los encuentras demasiado rápido, y hay que reemplazarlos, Sherlock!—. El tono de la mujer era el de una madre riñendo con suavidad a su hijo—. No estoy haciendo nada malo, Mycroft solo se preocupa por ti, nada más. La de veces que ha entrado gente en casa y que esas cámaras han sido de ayuda...

—¡Pero es nuestra intimidad!— exclamó Sherlock, levantando la voz. Al momento recuperó el control e intentó hablar de forma razonable—. Está bien. ¿Quiere mantenerme controlado? Seguiré viviendo en esta casa. Y John también, ¿verdad, John?— John levantó un dedo y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sherlock ya había seguido hablando—. Estupendo. Nada de cámaras. Deja una en la puerta de entrada y ya está. Nada de micrófonos. Si pasa algo que necesites saber, Mycroft, la señora Hudson, John o yo te llamaremos. Ese es el trato.

—¡Espera, espera!— consiguió meterse John—. ¿Quién te asegura que no vayan a seguir colocando cámaras a nuestras espaldas?

—¡John!— exclamó Mycroft—. ¡Me ofendes! Soy un caballero, y como tal mi palabra es oro. Está bien, Sherlock, acepto el trato. Pero quiero una cámara también en la escalera.

—Solo una. Y me pasarás una copia de las grabaciones.

Mycroft suspiró y se levantó. Se acercó a Sherlock y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Trato hecho. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo mucho trabajo. Sherlock, por cierto, ¿cómo llevas aquel caso que te encargué el mes pasado?

Sherlock lanzó un gruñido de aburrimiento y acompañó a su hermano hasta la salida. John seguía mirando a la señora Hudson sin reaccionar, y la mujer aprovechó para levantarse al fin del sillón.

—Yo también tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Pásate luego y te daré un trozo de bizcocho, John.

—Espere... ¿Entonces ya está? ¿Descubrimos que nuestra casera es una traficante, una atracadora de bancos y una madame y todo queda igual?

—¡Uy, John, eso son palabras mayores! ¿Y qué esperabas? Ya ha sido bastante vergonzoso tener que airear esos asuntos viejos delante de vosotros... ¿Cómo te sentirías si Mycroft desempolvase un archivador lleno de informes tuyos?

John se humedeció los labios, con la vista clavada en un punto de la pared.

—...Pensándolo bien, ese bizcocho suena como una muy buena idea.

Y la señora Hudson sonrió con su expresión más cálida y se marchó escaleras abajo.

 

 

 


End file.
